Ethnic diversities of Argentina Wiki:Selected anniversaries/December 10
Images Use only ONE image at a time File:AlfredNobel.jpg|Alfred Nobel File:AlfredNobel2.jpg|Alfred Nobel File:Nobel Prize.png|Nobel Prize File:Original-brown-dog-statue.jpg|The original brown dog statue File:Selma Lagerlöf.jpg|Selma Lagerlöf File:Wallis Simpson -1936.JPG|Wallis Simpson File:Raúl Alfonsin.jpg|Raúl Alfonsin File:Edmond Halley 072.jpg|Edmond Halley Ineligible Eligible * 1508 – The Papal States, France, Aragon and the Holy Roman Empire formed the League of Cambrai, an alliance against the Republic of Venice. * 1684 – Edmond Halley presented the paper De motu corporum in gyrum, containing Isaac Newton's derivation of Kepler's laws from his theory of gravity, to the Royal Society. * 1861 – Forces led by Nguyễn Trung Trực, an anti-colonial guerrilla leader in southern Vietnam, sank the French lorcha L'Esperance. * 1898 – The Spanish–American War ended with the signing of the Treaty of Paris, with Spain recognizing the independence of Cuba and ceding Guam, the Philippines, and Puerto Rico to the United States. * 1901 – The first Nobel Prizes were awarded, on the anniversary of the 1896 death of their founder, Swedish chemist and industrialist Alfred Nobel. * 1907 – During the Brown Dog affair, about 1,000 protesters marched through London and then clashed with 400 police officers in Trafalgar Square over the existence of a memorial for animals that had been vivisected. * 1909 – Swedish author Selma Lagerlöf became the first woman to be awarded the Nobel Prize in Literature. * 1936 – Edward VIII, desiring to marry American socialite Wallis Simpson against widespread opposition, abdicated the throne. * 1941 – Second World War: Imperial Japanese Navy torpedo bombers sank the Royal Navy capital ships and east of Malaya. * 1942 – Edward Raczyński of the Polish government-in-exile issued a note that was the first official report on the Holocaust. * 1978 – Starring Christopher Reeve in the title role, Superman, the first big-budget ''Superman'' film, premiered in Washington, D.C. * 1983 – Raúl Alfonsín became the first democratically elected President of Argentina to take office after the fall of the military dictatorship. * Born/died this day: Michael IV the Paphlagonian (d. 1041) María Bibiana Benítez (b. 1783) C. Rajagopalachari (b. 1878) Diane Schuur (b. 1953) Ziad Abu Ein (d. 2014) Notes * 1983 Argentine general election appears on October 30, so Raúl Alfonsín should not appear in the same year * Alfred Nobel appears on November 27, so Nobel Prize should not appear in the same year December 10: Human Rights Day; Nobel Banquet in Stockholm, Sweden * 1768 – The first edition of the Encyclopædia Britannica was released in Edinburgh. * 1884 – Adventures of Huckleberry Finn by American author Mark Twain was first published in the United Kingdom and Canada. * 1911 – Calbraith Perry Rodgers (pictured) completed the first transcontinental flight across the United States. * 1979 – The Kuomintang dictatorship of Taiwan arrested a large number of opposition leaders who had organized pro-democracy demonstrations, an incident credited with ending the party's rule in 2000. * 1989 – At the first open pro-democracy demonstration in Mongolia, journalist Tsakhiagiin Elbegdorj announced the formation of the Mongolian Democratic Union, which would be instrumental in ending communist rule four months later. Botaneiates (d. 1081) Caroline Mehitable Fisher Sawyer (b. 1812) Abdullah Yusuf Ali (d. 1953)